Frodo
Nositeľ Prsteňa Frodo Vreckarík bol hobit žijúci počas Tretieho veku, najslávnejší zo všetkých hobitov v dejinách pre významnú úlohu, ktorú zohral vo Výprave s Prsteňom. Počas tejto veľkolepej výpravy niesol Prsteň k Hore Osudu a tam ho zničil, čo mu prinieslo slávu ako žiadnemu inému hobitovi v Stredozemi. Je tiež významný tým, že ako nositeľ Prsteňa sa stal jedným z troch hobitov, ktorí sa odplavili zo Stredozeme do Amanu, kde v pokoji zomrel. História Detstvo a mladosť Frodo bol synom váženého Droga Vreckaríka a Primuly Brandylenovej. Narodil sa 22. septembra 1368 letopočtu Kraja. Po tom, čo jeho rodičia zomreli počas nehody na člne, odišiel žiť do Jelenín k príbuzným jeho matky, Brandylenovcom. Vyrastal pod dozorom pána Brandova Rorimaca „Krstného otca“ Brandylena, ktorý bol jeho strýkom. V Jeleninách si Frodo rýchlo získal povesť výtržníka – kradol hríby a spôsoboval všeobecný zmätok. Jedným z jeho najtraumatizujúcejších zážitkov bolo, keď ho chytil farmár Červivec a strašil malého Froda svojimi troma psami. Froda vychovával Rory, až kým si ho jeho strýko Bilbo nezobral žiť k sebe do Dna vreca, svojho sídla v Hobitove. Frodo si užíval život so svojím „streleným“ strýkom Bilbom, s ktorým mali narodeniny v ten istý deň. Bilbo ho naučil čítať a rozprával mu príbehy z minulosti, dokonca mu dal isté základy elfčiny. Je dokonca možné, že Bilbo vzal svojho mladého bratanca za elfmi, ktorí sa túlali v blízkosti Kraja. Frodo si k svojmu mentorovi vypestoval vrúcny vzťah. Bilbo ho ustanovil ako svojho dediča, čím zmaril pokusy protivných Vreckárovcov, ktorí túžili získať jeho dedičstvo. Frodo a Bilbo takto spolu vychádzali až do roku 3001 T.V. Vtedy si Bilbo naplánoval svoje „zmiznutie“ a odchod z Kraja a usporiadal enormnú narodeninovú oslavu, keďže mal 111 rokov. V ten istý deň Frodo dosiahol vek 33 rokov a stal sa plnoletým. Ako Frodovi povedal počas príprav, Bilbo plánoval zmiznúť počas oslavy, aby šokoval zhromaždených hobitov. Keď sa Frodo vrátil domov, vďaka Bilbovmu závetu už ako pán Dna vreca, zistil, že Bilbo mu zanechal aj „čarovný prsteň“. Pán Dna vreca Frodo sa podujal rozdávať darčeky, ktoré Bilbo zanechal pre ostatných hobitov, čo bola dlhá a únavná úloha. Starý priateľ Vreckaríkov, čarodejník Gandalf, ktorý sa zúčastnil oslavy, varoval Froda, aby prsteň nepoužíval a držal ho v tajnosti a bezpečí. Potom odišiel naspäť do sveta, no zhrýzala ho zvedavosť ohľadom prsteňa. Frodo medzitým žil zámožný život. V pokoji a úcte si nažíval sedemnásť rokov, keď sa vrátil Gandalf s desivou pravdou o „čarovnom prsteni“, ktorý bol v skutočnosti Sauronov Prsteň, zhubná vec tisícky rokov stará. Navyše, Temný pán už vedel o jeho opätovnom náleze a hľadal ho, keďže mu Glum počas mučenia vyzradil, že ho môže nájsť v Kraji. Po dlhom rozhovore a skúške ohňom sa títo dvaja zhodli na tom, že Frodo musí unáhlene pre vlastnú bezpečnosť opustiť Kraj a jeho záhradník Sam Gemza pôjde s ním. Gandalf im poradil, aby najprv šli do Roklinky, keďže cesty boli ešte pomerne bezpečné a bolo to dobré útočisko. Povedal Frodovi, aby počas cesty vystupoval pod menom Podhora. Frodo sa zdráhal, no kúpil si dom v Cvrčkovciach ako výhovorku na cestu na východ. Gandalf ostal dva mesiace, kým Frodo naplánoval detaily. Potom Gandalf odišiel „získať nejaké novinky“, keďže sa mu do uší dostali znepokojivé zvesti. Sľúbil, že sa vráti pred rozlúčkovou oslavou. Medzitým si Frodo neuvedomoval, že jeho najbližší priatelia ho sledujú. Fredegar „Tučko“ Brušina, jeho bratanec Pútnik „Pippin“ Túk, Chicholm „Chicho“ Brandylen a samotný Sam vedeli, že Frodo a Gandalf majú problémy kvôli Prsteňu a že Frodo sa chystá na dlhú cestu. Ako ubiehala jeseň, Frodo vyčkával Gandalfa, ktorý sa nevracal a to Froda dosť znepokojilo. Jeho priatelia Folco Veselko, Fredegar, Pippin a Chicho mu pomohli zbaliť sa na cestu do Cvrčkoviec. Chicho a Tučko neskôr odviezli náklad s Frodovým majetkom dopredu, kým Frodo stále čakal na Gandalfa. V posledný možný deň odišiel s Pippinom a Samom, keď už bolo Dno vreca predané Vreckárovcom. Z Hobitova do Cvrčkoviec Počas prvého dňa ich cesty Frodo, čudne nervózny, trval na tom, aby sa trojica ukryla pred prichádzajúcim jazdcom. Jazdec bol odetý v čiernom, na čiernom koni, a zvláštne poťahoval nosom. Frodo cítil nutkanie navliecť si Prsteň a zmiznúť, no práve keď začal podliehať, jazdec odklusal preč. Samved (alebo Sam, ako ho zvyčajne nazývali) si spomenul, že Čierny jazdec hovoril s jeho otcom, Majstrom Gemzom, o niečo skôr v ten deň. To Froda vyplašilo, vzbudilo v ňom zvedavosť a vystrašilo naraz. Želal si, aby bol počkal na Gandalfa. Tej noci ich znovu dohonil Čierny jazdec. Tentokrát sa zdalo, že dokáže vyňuchať ich úkryt. Ako sa však blížil, odohnal ho spev skupiny elfov. Frodo, ktorý o elfoch vedel veľa, v nich spoznal Vznešených elfov a navrhol, aby počkali a stretli sa s nimi. Ich vodca, Gildor, hobitov srdečne pozdravil a pochválil Froda za to, že ovláda ich jazyk. Frodo sa od Gildora snažil získať informácie o Čiernych jazdcoch, ale elf mu prezradil iba málo. Gildor predvídal, že Frodo sa s jazdcami v budúcnosti ešte mnohokrát stretne a naliehal naňho, aby pred nimi utekal, kedykoľvek by ich stretol. On a jeho spoločnosť opustili hobitov pred svitaním, ešte kým spali. Nasledujúci deň sa rozhodli, že zostanú mimo cesty. Po krátkom preľaknutí, keď Sam zazrel jazdca, sa báli, že stratili smer. Toho večera počuli hrozivé kvílenie a Frodo v ňom spoznal slová. Onedlho na to dorazili na Polovice, majetok farmára Červivca. Hoci Pippin poznal Červivca, Frodo si spomenul na strach, ktorý mu nahnal, keď bol malý, keď ho Červivec prichytil, ako kradne jeho hríby a vyhrážal sa mu, že na neho poštve psy. Frodo zamrzol, keď Raf, Tesák a Vlk vybehli z domu, ale Červivcova pohostinnosť čochvíľa zahnala jeho obavy. Keď im Červivec porozprával o Čiernom jazdcovi, ktorý sa zastavil v jeho dome vypytujúc sa na „Vreckaríka“ a niekoľko vecí si sám bystro domyslel, Frodo bol celý nesvoj. Červivec ich vo svojom voze odviezol k Jeleňovskej kompe, kde sa stretli s Chicholmom. Ako sa prevážali do Jelenín, zazreli na druhej strane tmavý obrys postavy. Bol to Chicho, ktorý po nich prišiel. Z Cvrčkoviec do Svažín Keď dorazili do domu v Cvrčkovciach, Frodo s potešením zistil, že Chicho a Tučko všetko pripravili čo najdomáckejšie a čakali na nich tri horúce kade s vodou. Po očiste a jedle mu ostatní hobiti prezradili, že vedia o Prsteni a vytrvajú s ním až do konca jeho púte do Roklinky. Nasledujúce ráno, zanechajúc dom na starosti Tučkovi, sa vnorili do Starolesa. Tamojšie stromy ich zaviedli do údolia Vrbnice, kde ich chytil do pasce Dedko Vrbák. Zachránil ich Tom Bombadil a hobiti prišli do jeho domu. Tam stretli Tomovu družku, Zlatoočku, a Froda jej krása pohla k tomu, aby o nej zložil báseň. Zaujímal sa aj o Bombadila samotného a niekoľkokrát sa pokúsil zistiť, kto to vlastne je. Tej noci sa mu snívalo o bielovlasej postave, ktorá stála na kamennom vrcholku a odniesol ju orol. Na ďalší deň si Frodo navliekol Prsteň po tom, ako zistil, že na Bombadila nemá žiadny účinok. Tom ho však jednako videl, pretože nebol podriadený moci Prsteňa. V tú noc sa mu opäť prisnil sen, sen, na ktorý nikdy nezabudol. „Frodo počul sladký spev, ktorý znel v jeho mysli: pieseň, ktorá zdanlivo prichádzala ako bledé svetlo spoza clony sivého dažďa a silnela, ako sa závoj menil na sklo a striebro, až kým sa nestratil a za ním sa pred jeho očami rozprestierala ďaleká zelená zem v rýchlom svitaní.“ Spoločenstvo Prsteňa, kapitola Hmla na Mohylových vrchoch Potom čo si s Tomom a Zlatoočkou povedali zbohom, hobiti pokračovali v ceste a prešli cez Mohylové vrchy. Stratili sa však v hmle a všetkých zajali mohylové príšery, Froda ako posledného. Zobudil sa v mohyle a našiel príšeru, ako sa zohýba nad jeho priateľmi. Vstal a prejavil nesmiernu odvahu a odolnosť, keď zobral meč a odťal jej ruku. Potom zavolal Bombadila piesňou, ktorú ich naučil, a Bombadil príšeru odohnal. Bombadil mu pomohol zobudiť Chicha, Pippina a Sama, priviedol naspäť ich poníkov a odprevadil ich až ku ceste predtým, než sa obrátil naspäť smerom k Vrbnici. Hobiti potom vošli do Svažín a ubytovali sa (na Bombadilovo odporúčanie) v hostinci U skákavého poníka, Frodo pod menom Pohora, ako mu to navrhol Gandalf. Chodec a Vetristá Kým Chicho vyšiel von, aby sa poprechádzal v nočnom vzduchu, ostatní hobiti zišli dole do spoločenskej miestnosti, kde ich predstavil domáci pán Žito Maslík. Froda predstavil pod jeho falošným menom s tým, že prišiel do Svažín zbierať informácie do svojej knihy. Frodo sa vypytoval, či bol Gandalf v Svažinách, no dozvedel sa iba, že ešte neprišiel. Kým Pipin a Sam si užívali pitie a rozhovory, Frodo zostal v úzadí a zakrátko sa pustil do reči so zvedavým hraničiarom menom Chodec, ktorý ho varoval pred jeho utáranými priateľmi. Pipin začal rozprávať príbeh o Bilbovej narodeninovej oslave a Frodo, na Chodcov popud a v snahe zabrániť tomu, aby sa spomínalo meno Vreckarík, začal spievať pesničku Muž na mesiaci zostal príliš dlho hore. Tú si návštevníci rýchlo obľúbili, ale nanešťastie Frodo, už uvoľnený, spadol zo stola a Prsteň mu vkĺzol na prst, takže zmizol. Frodo sa preplazil k Chodcovmu kútu a stiahol si Prsteň. Potom sa snažil napraviť nešťastnú situáciu, tvrdiac, že sa iba rýchlo odkotúľal popod stoly. Podozrievaví Svažinčania sa však nahnevali alebo vystrašili a postupne vyprázdnili miestnosť. Frodo a jeho kamaráti sa vrátili do svojich izieb, kde našli Chodca, ktorý čakal na príležitosť pozhovárať sa s nimi. Chodec bol otvorený a priamy, povedal im o všetkom, čo začul, čo o nich vedel a takisto ich varoval pred Čiernymi jazdcami a zradcami v Svažinách. Presviedčal ich, aby prijali jeho pomoc a prijali ho do svojej skupiny. Frodo už bol Chodcovi naklonený, keď dovnútra vrazil Žito a odovzdal Frodovi list od Gandalfa, ktorý pre vlastnú zábudlivosť nedoručil. Po tom, čo sa situácia vyjasnila, majiteľ hostinca prisahal, že pomôže hobitom, ako len bude môcť, lebo bol Gandalfovým priateľom a bál sa Mordoru. Keď si Frodo čítal Gandalfov list, dozvedel sa, že mu odporúčal Chodca ako človeka, na ktorého sa možno obrátiť s prosbou o pomoc. Po ďalšej debate Frodo súhlasil, aby ich Chodec viedol do Roklinky. Chodec pripravil podvrh, ktorý zachránil hobitom životy tak, že ich presťahoval do inej izby. Ďalšie ráno boli ich poníky preč a ich izba bola spustošená. Maslík zaplatil náhradu poníkov a štyria hobiti a lesník vyrazili do divočiny. Prešli cez Chetský les a Komárí močiar, kým dosiahli Vetristé hory a vrch Vetristá. Už z diaľky na jeho vrchole zazreli Čiernych jazdcov a Chodec rozhodol, že zostanú tam, kde sú. Tú noc Frodo začal rozprávať príbeh o Gil-galadovi, ale prerušil ho Chodec, ktorý namiesto toho zaspieval úryvok z Balady Leithian. Krátko nato prišli Čierni jazdci a Frodo bol zrazený na zem. V zúfalstve si nasadil Prsteň a uvidel Nazgûlov v ich pravej podobe. Potom sa pokúšal zaútočiť v mene Elbereth, ale ich vodca, Černokňažný kráľ Angmaru, bodol Froda do pleca ešte predtým, než aj s ostatnými Nazgûlmi unikol z Vetristej. Vojna o Prsteň Frodo takmer vybledol a stal sa prízrakom, preto sa jeho spoločníci ponáhľali, aby ho vzali do Elrondovho domu. Našiel ich jeden zo Vznešených elfov, Glorfindel. Posadil Froda na svojho koňa, Asfalotha, a tesne pred príchodom Prsteňových prízrakov mu rozkázal ísť. Asfaloth doviedol Froda do bezpečia za brodom cez rieku Bruinen, ale Frodo sa otočil na druhú stranu a vzdoroval Deviatke. Jazdci vošli do vody, kde ich zmietla prívalová vlna. Znakom toho, že Frodo sa už menil na prízrak bolo aj to, že dokázal vidieť Glorfindelovu neviditeľnú, skutočnú podobu v druhom svete. Elrond vyliečil Froda a cestovatelia ostali v jeho dome, aby si oddýchli. Frodovo uzdravenie oslávili hostinou, po ktorej Elrond a Arwen odviedli svojich hostí do Siene ohňa. Tu Frodo stretol Bilba, prvýkrát po pätnástich rokoch. Bilbo sa spýtal, či môže uvidieť Prsteň a rozosmutnila ho Frodova záporná odpoveď. Hobiti sa potom tešili z rozhovoru o Bilbovej práci a o Kraji. Na Elrondovej rade Frodo stretol Glóina a vypytoval sa na novinky o trpaslíkoch z Ereboru. Počas rady sa rozhodlo, že Prsteň musí byť zničený tak, že ho niekto vhodí do Puklín osudu. Vytvorilo sa Spoločenstvo, ktoré malo za úlohu chrániť Froda ako Nositeľa Prsteňa. Členmi Spoločenstva boli Gandalf, Aragorn, Boromir z Gondoru, Legolas z Temnolesa, Gimli z Ereboru a Frodovi priatelia Sam, Chicho a Pippin. Pred ich odchodom dal Bilbo Frodovi Žihadlo a svoju úžasnú košeľu z mithrilu, aby ho chránila na nebezpečnej ceste k Hore osudu. Frodo takmer zahynul pri potýčke v Morii, nebyť mithrilovej košele od Bilba. Práve vtedy prišli o Gandalfa a vedenia sa ujal Aragorn. Nakoniec dorazili do Lothlórienu. Kým tu odpočívali, Galadriel dovolila Frodovi a Samovi, aby nahliadli do jej zrkadla a uzreli veci, ktoré sa ešte iba mohli stať. Keď opúšťali lesy, Galadriel Frodovi podarovala ampulku so svetlom z Eärendilovej hviezdy. Pokračovali v púti až po Amon Hen, kedy sa prejavila zákerná moc Prsteňa, ktorá zapôsobila na Boromira až tak, že sa pokúsil Frodovi zobrať Prsteň . Ten sa potom pokúsil opustiť Spoločenstvo tak, že sa preplavil cez Nen Hithoel, no Sam ho nasledoval. Dvaja spoločníci dosiahli Amon Lhaw a trmácali sa cez Emyn Muil. Krátko na to našli Gluma, ktorý ich sledoval a zviazali ho elfským lanom. Frodo sa rozhodol, že bude Glumovi dôverovať ako ich sprievodcovi a ten ich viedol do úžiny smerom k Mŕtvym močiarom. Počas cesty ich niekoľkokrát zdržal Nazgûl letiaci na okrídlenej príšere. Ako sa blížili k Mordoru, prišli ku Narchostu, západnej Zubovej veži a Glum presvedčil Froda, aby išli cez Cirith Ungol. Nasledujúcu noc sa dostali do severného Ithlienu a pri východe slnka 7. marca prišli k Henneth Annûn. Ich oheň prilákal Ithilienských hraničiarov a boli svedkami stretu medzi Gondorčanmi a Haradčanmi. Ich vodca, Faramir, ich považoval za zvedov a vypytoval sa Froda na ich úlohu a ten mu porozprával o cestách Spoločenstva. Faramir informoval Froda o Boromirovej smrti a naznačoval, že Frodo v tom bol zapletený. Faramir odviedol hobitov k Henneth Annûn a tam ich ďalej súkromne vypočúval. Faramir okúsil a odolal vábeniu Prsteňa a preto si získal dôveru hobitov. V noci si Faramir zavolal Froda a ten priznal, že s nimi putoval aj Glum a prosil Faramira, aby ho nezabíjal. Gluma však chytili a vypočúvali a potom odovzdali Frodovi. Ďalšie ráno Faramir dovolil trom pútnikom odísť, no silno ich varoval pred pokusom o prechod cez Cirith Ungol. Po dvoch pochodoch dorazili k údoliu rieky Morgulduin a pokračovali smerom na východ. V „deň bez úsvitu“ sa Glum vrátil a pokračovali na východ k Južnej ceste a prišli na Križovatku práve keď zapadalo slnko. Prišli oproti severnej bráne Minas Morgul a videli morgulské armády pochodovať von. Tej noci vystúpili po Rovných schodoch a dosiahli vrchol Kľukatých schodov na úsvite 11. marca, keď ich zobudil Glum. Viedol ich priamo k vchodu do brlohu pavúčice Shelob. Sam mal pravdu, keď nedôveroval Glumovi, ktorý skutočne zradil Froda. Po tom, čo Frodo vyšiel z tmavej diery, Froda bodol pavúk a Sam mu vzal Prsteň, aby pokračoval vo výprave. No Frodo bol stále nažive, zajali ho orkovia a odviedli do veže Cirith Ungol. Keď sa to Sam dozvedel, zachránil Froda a skoro ráno 15. marca hobiti unikli a skočili do rozsadliny západne od Morgai a prešli údolie. Na ďalší deň sa pokúsili zdolať Morgai, ale museli sa vrátiť na severný koniec údolia a 18. marca vyrazili na cestu, ktorá viedla do Železnej papule. Tam ich predbehli orkovia a oni museli pochodovať s nimi. Keď sa Sauronovi vojaci v noci pohli, hobiti pokračovali v ceste k Hore osudu počas dňa. Ráno 25. marca dosiahli Pukliny osudu, kde Frodo v poslednej chvíli vyhlásil Prsteň za svoj, čím podľahol jeho narastajúcej moci. Napadol ho však Glum, ktorý sa zmocnil Prsteňa a spadol s ním do ohňa, čím ho zničil. Froda a Sama zachránili Gwaihir, Landroval a Meneldor a vrátili sa do Minas Tirith. Po mesačnom oddychu a liečení sa zo zranení boli Nositelia Prsteňa vyznamenaní na Cormallenskom poli. V nasledujúcich mesiacoch sa hobiti zúčastnili korunovácie Aragorna ako kráľa Elessara a jeho svadby s Arwen, ktorá sa vzdala svojej nesmrteľnosti a svoj nárok plaviť sa do Amanu postúpila Frodovi. Frodo a jeho spoločníci opustili Minas Tirith 19. júla a zamierili do Edorasu na pohreb kráľa Théodena. Potom vyrazili do Helmovho žľabu a nakoniec do Isengardu. Tu sa rozlúčili s Legolasom, Gimlim a Aragornom. Po tom, čo predbehli Sarumana a Grímu, dorazili k horám Morie a keďže boli blízko Lórienu, rozlúčili sa aj s Galadriel a Celebornom. Hobiti s Gandalfom a ostatnými elfmi prišli do Roklinky 21. septembra, kde sa Frodo znovu stretol s Bilbom. Zostali tam až do 5. októbra a nakoniec ešte navštívili hostinec u Skákajúceho poníka predtým, než sa vrátili do Kraja. Tu ich opustil Gandalf, ktorý chcel navštíviť Toma Bombadila. Keď už boli v Kraji, prišli do ŽabomočarinceŽabomoťariniec, kde ich zatkli. Na druhý deň prišli do Prívodia, kde porazili zurvalcov, ktorí zabrali ich kraj. Neskoré roky V nasledujúcich dvoch rokoch cestovatelia obnovili Kraj a svoje životy, no Frodo stále trpel kvôli svojim zraneniam. Frodo prijal úrad starostu Michelovej úžľabiny kým sa Will Belonoha nevrátil. Keďže nemal vlastnú rodinu, Frodo zanechal svoj majetok a Červenú knihu Samvedovi Gemzovi, ktorý dal svojmu synovi meno Frodo. 21. septembra 3021 T.V. vyrazil Frodo so Samom do Šedých prístavov. Po ceste na juh sa pripojili k Poslednej ceste nositeľov Prsteňov – Elrondovi, Galadriel a Bilbovi. 29. septembra dorazili do zátoky Luny, kde ich už očakával Gandalf a na Bielej lodi sa preplavili po Priamej ceste na Západ. Frodo prežil zvyšok svojho života v blaženosti Valinoru. Sam nasledoval Froda za more o 61 rokov neskôr, po smrti jeho manželky Ružičky Bavlníkovej. Opis a výzbroj Jediný skutočný opis Froda sa náhodou nachádza v Gandafovom liste Žitovi Maslíkovi, v ktorom Froda opisuje ako „pevného chlapíka s červenými líčkami, vyššieho než poniektorí (hobiti) a svetlejšieho (farbou vlasov) než ostatní, s jamkou na brade, jasným pohľadom a energickou povahou“. Frodo nosil malý elfský meč (v skutočnosti to bola dýka), ktorý sa volal Žihadlo a krúžkovú košeľu od trpaslíkov z mithrilu pod oblečením, oboje dostal od Bilba. V Lothlóriene mu Galadriel dala elfský plášť, ktorý ho ukrýval v prírodnom prostredí a ampulku so svetlom Eärendilovej hviezdy, ktorá mu mala pomôcť na ceste. Predtým než sa Frodo vrátil do Kraja (po tom, čo bola Výprava s Prsteňom zavŕšená) mu Arwen Večernica, Aragornova manželka a Elrondova dcéra, podarovala biely kameň, aby ho nosil na krku. Etymológia a preklady Meno Frodo Vreckarík je preklad jeho západského mena Maura Labingi. Meno Maura obsahuje prvok maur-'' (múdry, skúsený), ktorý sa u Tolkiena zhoduje s nemeckým ''frod-'' s rovnakým významom. Frodove meno v sindarčine bolo ''Iorhael („starý-múdry“), hoci v niektorých prípadoch sa spomína ako Daur. V nemeckom preklade nesie meno Frodo Beutlin, v španielčine Frodo Bolsón, vo francúzštine Frodon Sacquet, v nórčine Frodo Lommelun, v dánčine Frodo Saekker, vo faerčine Fródi Pjókin, vo fínčine Frodo Reppuli a v holandčine Frodo Balings. V jednom z troch poľských prekladov sa volá Frodo Bagosz, ale v ostatných dvoch má svoje pôvodné meno. Mená a prívlastky * Frodo Vreckarík – fród znamená v starej angličtine „skúsený vekom“. Vreckarík môže byť odkazom na Dno vreca alebo pochádza zo slova „bagging“, čo na severe Anglicka znamená „jesť medzi jedlami“. * Nositeľ Prsteňa – niesol Jeden Prsteň k Hore osudu. * Priateľ elfov – takto ho pomenoval Gildor Inglorion. * Pán Podhora – meno, ktoré použil v Skákavom poníkovi, aby zakryl svoju skutočnú identitu. * Polovičný – meno, pod akým sa zjavil v Boromirovom sne. * Pán – takto ho nazýval Samved Gemza, lebo bol jeho záhradníkom a tiež Glum, keďže Frodo bol Pán Prsteňa. * Frodo Deväťprstý – toto meno dostal po tom, čo mu Glum odhryzol prst. * Zástupca starostu Michelovej úžľabiny – bol zástupcom od novembra 3019 do polovice roka 3020. * Daur – prekladá sa ako „vznešený“ a toto meno Frodo dostal na Cormallenskom poli. * Iorhael – sindarské meno pre Froda. Obsahuje elementy ior, čo znamená „starý“ a hael „múdry. * Maura Labingi – hobitie meno Froda. * Bingo Vreckarík – Frodovo meno v raných náčrtkoch Pána Prsteňov. * Bronwe athan Harthatd – meno, ktoré dostal Frodo od Gandalfa v počiatočnej verzii Pána Prsteňov, ako sa uvádza v História Stredozeme. Znamená „odolnejší, než sa dá nádejať“. Rodostrom Balbo Berylla Vreckarík | Boffinová | ------------- | | Mungo Largo Tanta Vreckarík Vreckarík | Trubirohová | ---------------------------------------- | | | Dora Drogo Primula Dudo Vreckaríková Vreckarík | Brandylenová Vreckarík | | | | | | Frodo Daisy Griffo Vreckarík Vreckaríková Boffin Zdroje http://www.tolkiengateway.net/wiki/Frodo http://www.glyphweb.com/arda/f/frodobaggins.html